A Little Bit in Love
by posiemania
Summary: A collection of one- and two-shots revolving around all of their relationships. Pynch and Bluesey.
1. Chapter 1

Blue was someone who prided herself on being independent. She didn't need some guy on his noble steed to come swooping in to save her. She could save herself.

Then why the _hell_ was she feeling so flattered by this?

When she'd gotten to school that morning, the boys who'd been flirting like crazy the night before outside of Nino's had been oddly silent, glancing over at her and looking away just as quickly. But they hadn't looked away in time to hide the black eyes and split lips.

She knew it was highly unlikely that the injuries were a direct result of them flirting with her—more likely they'd flirted with another girl, one whose boyfriend took offense and whacked them.

The fact that she knew they'd driven off after she'd turned down the street simply showed that the boyfriend had beat them up somewhere other than Nino's.

The fact that she had seen a BMW follow them meant nothing. Same with the fact that she knew Monmouth was in the opposite direction of the way they were headed.

Simple coincidence.

Gansey had bestowed upon her the firm disbelief in coincidences.

She really needed to talk to Ronan about this attitude of _oh look there's a boy and he's flirting with Blue he must die and he must die now_. It really wasn't funny.

Noah probably egged him on.

She managed to get through the day without calling attention to her plotting to murder the idiots (and who cared if Noah was a ghost, she'd do it somehow) and slowly biked over to Monmouth.

When she parked and went upstairs, Gansey and Adam were in one corner doing homework, while Ronan and Noah had their heads together, plotting something. She walked over to the latter pair, glaring. Noah was the first to look up, and he grinned and nudged Ronan until the shaved head came up to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Something the matter, munchkin?" he asked. "How was school?"

She opened her mouth, paused, and closed it again before saying, "I know it was you guys."

Adam and Gansey glanced over, and she saw their closed off expressions. The ones that said _we know something and we're not going to admit it_. And then she remembered.

There had been four shadows in the BMW.

Blue was someone who prided herself on being sensible.

So why was she so damn flattered?


	2. Chapter Two

Blue sat in the kitchen, doing her math homework and eating some yogurt. Maura had chosen to stop buying the yogurt with fruit on the bottom for the time being because the store had had a sale on regular and it was cheaper, given Blue's habits.

So Blue was eating boring yogurt and doing her math homework when Gansey stormed in. His eyes were flashing and Blue had no idea why. They weren't fighting over anything, so far as she knew, and there weren't any crises, again, as far as she knew.

But here he was, so she pleasantly asked, "What's up, Gansey?"

He turned to her and asked, "Where's Adam?"

"What?" she asked again.

"He left work and just…poof."

"Poof?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know what I mean," he muttered, waving a hand. His voice had quieted and she mentally congratulated herself on calming him.

A moment later, Gansey leaned across the table into her face. "Hey. Do you think— you said he didn't go to Persephone's funeral. Do you—"

"Yes."

In a flash, the two of them ran for the Pig.

Maura, watching them from the window of the Phone/Sewing/Cat room, said, "Do you think she loves him yet?"

With a sigh, Calla nodded. "Blue and the pretty one. I preferred her with Coca-Cola shirt, though."

"Didn't we all?"

Gansey pulled into the small lot and the two of them leapt out and ran through the tidy rows until they saw Adam's profile, kneeling over a grave. By some unspoken agreement, the two of them paused further back to give him a moment. Neither could hear what he was saying, but knowing how he and Persephone had become friends in such a short time, it was clearly heartfelt.

After a moment, Adam stood and turned. He clearly hadn't heard their mad dash between the graves, as his eyes widened and he cocked his head to the right.

"What're y'all doing here?" he asked softly, his Henrietta accent showing through.

"No one knew where you went," Gansey said softly, fitting the setting. "We were worried."

"I'm sorry," Adam said. His eyes were red, like he'd been crying, but Blue and Gansey both acted as if they couldn't see.

"It's fine," they said at the same time, which got Adam to laugh weakly. Blue counted this as a point in their favor.

Gansey motioned to Adam, who nodded and began the walk back to the Pig, Blue and Gansey trailing after.

**Alright, new chapter up. Please review and requests are accepted and encouraged. (Meaning review or this writing is going to become way overly angsty, which I don't think anyone wants.) So hey! If you liked, let me know! It means a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, readers.**

**I need ideas. Send me them. Please. I need them. I'm out. So if you like what I'm doing, please, send me a couple of requests. Or one! I'm not greedy!**

**Just, please.**

**Thanks!**

**-posiemania**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ronan. Hey, Ronan," Blue chanted, hitting his shoulder. Adam watched as she repeated the process until Ronan turned and gave her a death glare. "Yes, midget?"

"Pass me the auxiliary cord?" she asked. "Will you stop hitting me?" he countered. When she nodded again, he passed it back.

"And Gansey's phone?"

"God, midget," he grumbled, doing it anyway. Gleefully (and that set off the alarm bells in Adam's head), she plugged in the cord and messed with Gansey's phone for a moment.

"YOU'RE ON THE PHONE WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND SHE'S UPSET—"

Ronan gave a ("manly", he'd claim later) shriek of horror and turned the volume down so hard, Adam was momentarily concerned for the safety of the knob. "Give. Me. The. Cord," he growled. In response, Blue shoved the cord and Gansey's phone down her shirt with a "Ha!"

"Fuck do I care?" Ronan snapped, undoing his seatbelt and diving over the back of the seats, trying to grab the cord from the top. Blue yelled in horror and started punching him. Feeling his own sense of horror at the tableau before him (his boyfriend's hand down his ex-girlfriend's shirt? Jeez), Adam sunk deeper into the seat of the Pig, hoping no one passing by was watching.

Unfortunately, he could see the cars passing, and every time a car went by, at least one person stared. The catalyst (for Gansey, at least) came when a group of boys their age rolled down the window and yelled, "Yeah! Feel 'er up!"

"Ronan," Gansey said, measured tone in place. "Get your hand out of Jane's shirt, please. People can see us. Ronan. _Ronan._" Finally, Gansey gave up and slammed on the brakes, yelling, "I WILL TURN THIS CAR AROUND RIGHT NOW!"

The slam on the brakes did the trick, knocking Ronan out of her shirt. "Now, if you're both quite done," he said, glaring at them both, "Blue, GPS me, please."

Blue obliged, keeping the cord for herself.

* * *

**Whaddaya know, I live. Yes, it's short, I know. I wrote this last week for a friend and went, "Oh, hey. Maybe I should post this."**

**I've said it before and I'll say it again: PLEASE COMMENT. Prompts, anything you want. And yes, I mean anything. Except sex. No sex from me. I can't write it.**

**I know people are reading these, so don't pretend you aren't. Even just a "Hey, good job" is appreciated. Lets me know that people like this, y'know?**

**Thanks, all! Have a nice life!**

**-posiemania**


	5. Chapter 5

"_BLUE!_" Maura yelled up the stairs. Blue jumped, spilling her homework across the bed. As she scrambled around, gathering papers, she called back, "_YEAH?"_

_"YOUR BOYS CALLED. THE SNAKE IS NOT HAPPY!"_

Blue rolled her eyes, even as she threw on a jacket. "Is he ever?" she grumbled. This wasn't true, exactly. He'd gotten happier with Adam, though she wasn't certain she (or Gansey) were going to be forgiving the Incident from last week any time soon. Irritated, she jogged downstairs and biked to Monmouth. The door was ajar and voices were drifting down into the parking lot.

"Here, Noah! Here, boy!"

_"RONAN!"_

As she headed up to the the apartment, she stepped into chaos. Ronan was perching on top of Gansey's bed, leaning over and waving what looked like a dog treat under the bed. Noah and Adam were sitting on the floor a safe distance away, and the back half of Richard Gansey the Third was peeking out from under his bed.

"Ronan, don't call her Noah. She's Henrietta."

"That's not how dog biology works," Adam pointed out. "It's a boy."

"What." Blue said inarticulately. "What is Gansey doing."

The boys all jumped. Over Gansey's muffled swearing (probably hit his head on the bed frame, Blue thought), Ronan rumbled, "He's brought a dog home."

"Gansey, you can't keep a dog in Monmouth," Blue said reasonably. "Why not?" Gansey demanded. "We already have Chainsaw and Noah," Ronan added, his voice smug. "Ow! Jesus, midget, uncalled for!" He rubbed the back of his head and Blue hugged Noah. "Be nice," she told him.

"Chainsaw's not a pet," Adam said. "She's a dream creature."

"Oh, my god," Blue lamented. "I'll be nice, Noah." Noah pretended to sniffle and sidled closer to her.

"_AHA_!" Gansey suddenly cried, appearing out from under the bed with a golden ball of fluff in his arms. "Jane, meet Glendower."

Blue rolled her eyes. "Gansey, we can't keep him. We can't take him into caves, and we can't leave him at my house during the day."

"Blue!" Gansey protested.

"Call Helen."

"Be reasonable!"

"I am."

The next day, when Blue arrived after school, Helen was driving away, Glendower in the car. She waved at Blue as the younger girl pulled into the lot. As she wandered upstairs, she couldn't hear anything.

Poking her head in, she saw Gansey lying in a heap on his bed. "He's gone!" he wailed.

"You can visit him on weekends," she said heartlessly, then ducked to avoid his pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please note: this is an AU of sorts. If that's not your thing, at least skip down to the other bolded bits, because those are important. This story was a request, because I do try to do those.**

**Enjoy!**

"God_damn_," Adam swore, pacing away from Ronan. "How the hell do you lose your keys out here? You said they-"

Ronan rolled his eyes and snorted derisively. "Dude, it's not my fault. They were in my pocket until _you_ decided to shove me down here."

"Well," Adam snapped, finally losing the last shred of patience he'd been holding since Gansey had sent him and Ronan out here, "maybe _you _shouldn't have gotten us lost!" He lunged forward. taking a swing at Ronan. The other boy didn't even flinch, catching his fist and just...holding it there.

Adam blinked. "Dude," he whispered. Ronan grinned, but it wasn't feral like normal, or even the looks he gave Matthew and Blue when he thought they weren't looking. This was a grin that Adam realized he couldn't describe, but he felt it in his bones. He smiled back at Ronan before making the first move.

Some time later, after successfully finding Ronan's keys amid various distractions, the two boys were driving back to Monmouth when it hit. Ronan yanked the car over and gave Adam a slight smirk. Adam, feeling lighter than he'd ever felt before, smirked back and before he knew it, they were distracted. Again.

The next few weeks made Adam thankful Ronan was such a well-known badass in Henrietta, because in any other small southern town, they would've been strung up by their heels. As it was, after a few fights, nobody was saying anything. Except for Gansey, who continually smirked whenever the two of them entered the room.

**This was requested by gcaruso, so thanks for that. I know I kind of deviated, but I hope you enjoyed the end result. To the rest of you out there, please review, send me requests. I don't care. I'll do what I can, and if it just won't happen, I will let you know.**

**I'm going to be posting two new stories sooninsh, so do be on the lookout for them. One will be lighthearted fun, the other...won't. If you want teasers for either, pm me and I'll happily send you some of it. I am still looking for a beta reader for my things, so if you're a beta-er, please please please tell me. Let me know what you think, stay safe, and have a good summer!**

**-posiemania**


	7. Chapter 7

**This was a request from a Guest: Adam and Ronan babysitting Gansey and Blue's toddler. Again, I do requests. If I get to a point where I'm just too busy, I will say something, so don't be afraid to send me stuff. To Guest, I hope you enjoy!**

"They what?" Ronan's voice spiked in fear, not that he'd ever admit that. Adam smirked and bounced Seph on his side. The two-year-old giggled and waved her arms around, making him chuckle. "They've both got work, so we've gotta take care of her for a few hours. She's really well-behaved, so we'll be okay."

His boyfriend shook his head. "No way. I don't do kids. You _know _I don't do kids, you traitor. What the hell kind of work do they have today that they can't take her with?"

"Some sort of meeting with some sort of official people for their group. Do it for Blue?" Adam wheedled. Ronan swore and dropped his head on the table. "Language," Adam chided gently. "Seph's at the age where she repeats everything she hears, and I don't really want to send her home knowing every curse word known to man."

Ronan grumbled under his breath for a solid minute as Adam cooed at their goddaughter. "_Fine_," Ronan finally said. "But just this one time. This is not becoming a regular thing, you hear me?"

Adam rolled his eyes, even as Ronan dug through one of the apartment's cabinets, muttering, "I swear, it's in here somewhere…"

Finally, Ronan emerged with two DVDs in hand. "_Sleeping Beauty _or _Alice in Wonderland_?" he asked. Adam shrugged. "Either?" He glanced down at Seph, who was busy chewing on her teddy bear (which Ronan adamantly denied dreaming for her). Seph looked up at him. "Bof," she said in an official voice (Adam suspected she'd gotten it from Gansey and Helen, because Blue just yelled and didn't bother with using official voices with the politicians).

Ronan nodded. "Both. Let's do both."

When Blue and Gansey arrived at Adam and Ronan's apartment later, Adam let them in and gestured into the living room, where Ronan was bouncing Persephone on his lap and muttering, "No, kiddo, we don't like the Queen of Hearts. She's the bad guy" as Persephone shook her head. "Best!" she cried, then, spotting her parents, started shrieking. "Mama!"

Blue quickly crossed the room and scooped up her daughter, grinning at Ronan. "Thanks," she called, already out the door. Adam perched on the side of the armchair. "Don't do kids, huh?" he asked. Ronan glared up at him. "Shut up, you bastard." As an afterthought, leaving the room, he called, "If we adopt, we're getting at least one from overseas."

Adam took a deep breath as the "little hellions" tore across the yard of the Barns for Aurora's party. The birthday girl wore pink overalls – a concession with her parents, because Ronan had said that she couldn't wear her princess dress today, and she wanted to wear pink – and an electric blue tee shirt under them. She was chasing Niall across the yard toward Persephone. Apparently the only boy of the bunch had taken their dolls, and the two girls were hell-bent on getting them back.

"I'm not the only who's concerned for all of us when they grow up, am I?" he asked. Blue grinned and hip-checked him. "Nah. Enjoy the moment. She won't be five forever. He won't be six forever. You've just gotta roll with it."

Adam rolled his eyes, but he nodded to show he understood. "Punch?" he asked Blue. She shook her head. "I'm not driving. I can have something stronger than punch." The two of them grinned and turned to watch Ronan tear across the yard after Niall and Aurora, roaring, "_I EAT MUNCHKINS LIKE YOU FOR BREAKFAST!_"

Blue laughed. "Please tell me you brought a camera?" Adam chuckled. "Oh, yeah. Look," he added, pointing, "the knights are coming to save them." Blue laughed, a helpless peal of a thing, watching her husband and daughter sprint to Ronan and brandish sticks at them. Somewhere, the two had found hats, though Seph's was falling in her eyes and the enormous feather refused to stay upright.

They'd done well. They'd earned this.

Adam couldn't imagine anything more.

**Again, please do review and let me know what you think! I enjoy seeing your thoughts. Working on the other two stories right now and will be posting at least one chapter soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Remind me again why someone else can't do this?" Gansey asked, holding the phone with his shoulder and cradling the Small Nameless One against his chest. She giggled and cooed, fisting a chubby little hand around his sweater.

"Well," Blue said from the other end, "Again, I'm at school until noon. Finals, remember? And I will then come get Grace and you can curl up in a corner and cry."

"You are heartless," Gansey announced.

"Yes," she agreed, and hung up.

Gansey sighed. "Okay, kid," he told the Small Nameless One Called Grace, "Please don't kill me."

Grace smiled up at him with a look that some might call sweet. Gansey called it horrifically maniacal and malicious, even though it probably wasn't. He hoped. She _was _being raised by a bunch of crazy psychics and an ex-assassin, though, so it was probably just wishful thinking on his part.

"Would you like to read a story?" he asked hopefully, and got a nod. He could do this.

It was two in the afternoon, and Blue's cell phone was off. Gansey took a deep breath and surveyed the room again. "Grace!" he called, hearing nothing in return. "Noah?" he tried, getting a soft gust of air in reply. "Okay," he said. "Let me know if she leaves the building, please." Noah appeared for a moment, mouthing _Okay_ before vanishing into tendrils of air and dissipating from there. "Grace!" he yelled, projecting through the building. He paused for a moment, and _there_. Laughter.

He ran to the slightly ajar door to Noah's "room" and peeked in to see Ronan sitting on the unused bed, reading a book that Gansey had definitely never seen before to Grace.

"Ronan," he said softly, not wanting to wake the slowly nodding off girl. "How long have you been home?" Ronan raised a shoulder in reply. "The whole time," he offered, and Gansey immediately restrained the urge to strangle him. "The _whole time_?" he demanded. "I've been floundering!"

"I don't know, Dick," Ronan said, grinning. "You seemed to do just fine."

Gansey was still glaring, an hour later, when Blue finally showed up. "Finals run late?" he asked, frost in his tone. "Sure," she replied, not even bothering to hide her amusement. "Can you do this next week?"

"No!" he shouted at her retreating back. "No, Jane, I cannot!"

He did anyway.

**Okay, you guys, I am so, so sorry this took so long. I am a terrible person. It was all my computer's fault, because it basically just said, _Nope, okay, bye-bye_ and died. Tragically. And this was a request. I am still taking requests and working on the other stories. I do still need a beta. Please review and let me know what you think! Or just, y'know, yell because I took so long. That's cool too.**


End file.
